


[Podfic] you're the one who sees the darkness on the edge of town

by regonym



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/390867">you're the one who sees the darkness on the edge of town</a>' by lanyon.</p><p>He shoots Clint Barton in the thigh in an alleyway in Alphabet City, too close to District X for comfort. He uses his tie as a tourniquet and helps Barton to his feet and wonders if Barton always talks this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you're the one who sees the darkness on the edge of town

**Author's Note:**

> This was exactly the podfic I needed to make after seeing the movie; thanks again to lanyon for giving me permission to record it.

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20you%27re%20the%20one%20who%20sees%20the%20darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town%20-%20written%20by%20lanyon,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

7 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20you're%20the%20one%20who%20sees%20the%20darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town%20-%20written%20by%20lanyon,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20you're%20the%20one%20who%20sees%20the%20darkness%20on%20the%20edge%20of%20town%20-%20written%20by%20lanyon,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym; image credit to [The Art of Thor](http://www.amazon.com/Thor-The-Art-Movie/dp/0785151303)  
  
---|---


End file.
